Kejahatan Sempurna?
by Shinichi Kudo 44
Summary: Di Acara pertunangan Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri terjadi sebuah pembunuhan di Gedung pertunangan mereka di Amerika, Setelah diselidiki ternyata itu adalah kejahatan sempurna. Bisa dibilang Kejahatan Sempurna. Apakah Shinichi bisa menyelesaikannya? RnR Please! Chapter 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Kejahatan Sempurna?

**Player: **Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, Yusaku Kudo & Yukiko Kudo

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Kejahatan Sempurna? © Shinichi Kudo 44

**Genre: **Mystery & Crime

**Warning: **Typo, Little OOC, Alur gak jelas dll

::::::::::

::::::

::::

:::

::

:

**KEJAHATAN SEMPURNA?**

Beika, 11 Maret 2012

Minggu pagi yang cerah, terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang bermain di taman Beika, Tak lain adalah Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri, sepasang kekasih ini telah menjalani hubungan selama 2 tahun, Mereka berdua sudah lulus SMA. Ibu Shinichi, Yukiko Kudo dan Ibu Ran, Eri Kisaki merencanakan pertunangan mereka berdua, Mereka sangat senang, Pertunangan itu akan dilaksanakan di Sebuah gedung di Amerika, dekat dari rumah Yukiko Kudo & Yusaku Kudo, Eri Kisaki sudah ada di Amerika untuk membantu Yukiko mempersiapkan Acara Pertunangan Shinichi & Ran. Shinichi, Ran dan Kogoro masih di Jepang.

Disaat sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Ran di taman, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara deringan ponsel Shinichi "Drrt" "Drrt"Sontak Shinichi langsung mengangkatnya,

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Moshi-Moshi Shin-chan!"

"Hah? Ibu? Ada apa menelpon?"

"Huh.. Nada suaramu itu sepertinya tidak senang ibu telpon, pasti.. lagi berduaan pacaran sama Ran ya?"

"Hee? Ti—tidak kok.. eh I—iyadeh.." Jawab Shinichi sambil ngeblush

"Ha! Tuhkan!"

"Iya.. Iya.. ada apa ibu menelpon?"

"Oh.. Ini tentang acara pertunanganmu dengan Ran.."

"Hee? Ada apa dengan acaranya?"

"Persiapan acaranya sudah selesai, dan Besok kau harus sudah ada di Amerika, acara akan dilaksanakan besok!"

"Hee? Besok? Berarti aku harus berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya begitulah.. nah Cepat berangkat! Aku, Ayahmu, dan Eri akan menjemputmu di Bandara"

"Iya! Dah ~"

"Dah"

Setelah menelpon Shinichi melihat kearah jamnya "Hah? Sudah jam segini? Pasti aku akan telat!" Teriak Shinichi panik, Ran lalu datang ke Shinichi "Ada apa Shinichi-kun? Tadi telpon dari siapa?" Tanya Ran yang melihat Shinichi kebingungan

"Ah.. tadi ibuku menelpon tentang Acar pertunangan kita.."

"Eh? Ada apa dengan acaranya?"

"Acaranya akan dilaksanakan lusa.. dan esok kita harus berada di Amerika.."

"Eh? Berrati kita harus berangkat sekarang! Ayo!" Ran langsung berlari menuju rumahnya untuk membereskan baju

"Ra—Ran, Chotto.." Kata Shinichi sambil mengejar Ran

**Beika International Airport.**

"Shinichi-kun, Otousan, Ayo cepat!" Kata seorang gadis berambut panjang bernama Ran

"I—iya" Jawab Shinichi dan Kogoro

Merekapun masuk kesebuah pintu, lalu disana barang-barang mereka diperiksa, Setelah diperiksa, Merekapun keluar pintu dan menuju sebuah lapangan luas, Tempat pesawat akan berangkat, diantar dengan sebuah Mobil khas(?) Bandara agar lebih cepat sampai ke Bandara. Setelah sampai di pesawat, Mereka langsung naik pesawat dan duduk di kursi pesanan. Ran dan Shinichi duduk bersebelahan, Dibelakang mereka ada Kogoro Mouri. Setelah itu pesawat lepas landas, Ran melihat ke arah Jendela 'Wah.. bagus sekali pemandangannya, Shinichi harus melihat ini!' Kata Ran dalam Hatinya, Setelah menengok ke Shinichi ternyata Shinichi sudah tertidur pulsa 'Huh.. Baru saja lepas landas, dia sudah tertidur..' Benak Ran. Ran yang kebingungan ingin ngapain di perjalanan menuju Amerika, Ranpun memilih hanya melihat pemandangan yang indah lewat jendela pesawat. Kogoro juga melihat pemandangan dari atas pesawat lalu iapun berkhayal-khayal 'Nanti kalau sudah sampai Amerika banyak gadis gadis cantik! Di Bar malam biasanya juga ada Gadis Super Seksi! Bir-Bir di Amerika juga enak-enak! Aku harus cepat sampai! BAHAHAHA' Batin Kogoro, 'eh? Tapi waktu sebelum berangkat kan Ran bilang "Otousan! Jika sudah sampai di Amerika kau harus menemani kami! Tidak boleh pergi ke bar malam dan mabuk-mabukan bersama gadis-gads yang lain! Ingat itu! Kalau tidak *adegan Ran menonjok tiang sampai bengkok* Ingat itu ~" Hah.. Seharusnya aku tidak meleskan Karate pada Ran..' Kogor masih mengkhayal 'Eh tapi? Di Amerika kan suka ada kasus! Jika Deetektif Hebat seperti aku memecahkannya, FBI, CIA pasti akan kalah dari kepintaran sang Detektif Jenius Kogoro Mouri, dengan itu Aku menjadi Detektif terkenal, banyak wanita yang mengidolakanku dan aku akan menjadi Orang Terkenal! BAHAHAHAHA' Batin Kogoro yang mengkhayal.

**New York International Airport. **

**23:30**

"_Sir.. We've Arrived" _Kata seorang Pramugari Amerika membangunkan Shinichi yang padahal tidak sedang tidur

"_Oh.. okay.. Thank you Miss"_

"_You're Welcome" _Kata Pramugari itu, dan meninggalkan Shinichi

Shinichi yang melihat Ran yang masih tidur berkata "Hey Ran.. Kita sudah sampai.." Ran yang mendengar suara Shinichi langsung bangun, Mereka berdua langsung membangunkan Kogoro, Lalu mereka bertiga keluar pesawat dan menuju ke Bandara diantar dengan Mobil khusus Bandara agar penumpang tidak kecapekan. Setelah itu barang bawaan mereka bertiga diperiksa oleh petugas. Selesai memeriksa petugasnya berkata "_This is your Stuff Mister, Sorry if it bothers you.." _Kata petugas sambil menyerahkan barang-barang Shinichi, Ran dan Kogoro, Shincihi berkata "_Oh.. Nothing, Thank you sir" _ Mereka bertiga langsung menuju pintu keluar disana dan ternyata disana suah ada Eri, Yukiko, dan Yusaku

"Shin-chan!" Kata Yukiko sambil memeluk Shinichi dengan erat. Eri juga memeluk Ran, Kogoro dan Yusaku bersalam tangan. Merekapun langsung menuju ke mobil Yusaku dan berangkat ke rumah Yukiko. Di perjalanan Mereka memandangi pemandangan malam kota New York yang indah dan sambil memperbincangkan tentang pertunangan Shinichi & Ran di dalam mobil.

Setelah sampai merekapun beristirahat, Yukiko langsung ke kamar dengan Yusaku, Kogoro yang masih gengsi untuk tidur sekamar dengan Eri memilih tidur di Sofa, Shinichi yang tidak mengantuk memilih nonton TV bersama Kogoro, hubungan mereka berdua makin akrab. Shinichi yang mendengar suara kelaparan Kogoro berkata "Ayah ingin makan?" Kogoro bingung "Eh? Apa katamu bocah, Ayah?" Kata Kogoro kebingungan Shinichi yang melihat Kogoro kebingungan berkata "EH? Ca—Calon Ayah.." kata Shinichi, Kogoro memandang Shinichi dengan kesal, tapi tiba-tiba jadi tersenyum "Dasar kau ini.." sambil tersenyum, Shinichi juga tersenyum mereka tertawa.

Esoknya,

Pagi yang cerah Ran membuka gorden kamarnya yang juga kamar Eri, Eri langsung terbangun masih mengantukia berkata "Ohayou.. Ran.." Ran yang mendengar suara ibunya membalas, "Ohayou Bu.."

Yukiko dan Yusaku jugasudah bangun, hanya Kogoro dan Shinichi yang masih tidur karena tidur larut malam menonton acara Sepakbola. Ran yang melihat Shinichi tertidur memanggil "Shinichi-kun.. Ayo bangun.. Sudah siang" Shinichi yang mendengar suara itu memilih tidur kembali Ran dengan kesal membangunkana lagi "Shinichi-kun.. Ayo bangun sayang.." Sambil mencium kening Shinichi, Shinichi yang ngeblush dan kaget memilih bangun.. Ranpun tertawa melihat tingkah Shinichi.

Setelah sarapan, Mereka mempersiapkan semuanya yang dibutuhkan untuk acara pertunangan mereka besok.

-Bersambung-

Yak.. disini Ceritanya masih menceritakan pertunangan Shinichi sama Ran dulu, mungkin di Chapter selanjutnya baru diceritakan Pembunuhan Ruang Tertutup / Kejahatan Sempurna.

Mungkin ngupdatenya bakal cepet.

Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kejahatan Sempurna?**

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan © Aoyama osho

Kejahatan Sempurna? © Shinichi Kudo 44

**Genre: **Mystery, Crime and (little) Romance.

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **(Little) OOC, Typo, Susah dimengerti dll.

No Pairing

:::::

:::

::

:

**KEJAHATAN SEMPURNA?**

**New York**

**Sabtu, 7 Juni 2012**

**11:00**

Pagi yang cerah dita New York, Terlihat 2 Keluarga yang sedang pergi untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pertunangan, Yaitu pertunangan antara Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri. Setelah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan, bahasa eksisnya, Mall. Ran, Yukiko, Eri langsung pergi menuju Toko Baju Pengantin untuk membeli baju untuk pertunangan besok, Shinichi juga ikut membeli baju, Tapi di toko yang lain bersama Ayahnya, Yusaku Kudo dan Ayah Ran, Kogoro Mouri.

"Wah.. Baju ini sepertinya bagus jika dipakai kamu Ran-chan! Sinideh liat!" Kata Yukiko sambil melihat Gaun berwarna hijau

"Hm.. Bagus sih, tapi keliatannya warnanya terlalu mencolok..." Kata Ran yang dipanggil Yukiko untuk melihat baju itu. Setelah 1 jam mengelilingi Toko Baju itu akhirnya ada juga baju yang cocok untuk Ran

"Hey Ran-chan! Coba deh lihat! Gaun ini bagus sekali!" Kata Ibu Ran, Eri Kisaki

Ran yang merasa terpanggil itu menghampiri ibunya bersama Yukiko lalu melihat baju itu "Wah! Bagus juga bajunya cocok sekali untukmu Ran!" Kata Yukiko sambil melihat-lihat baju yang dipilih oleh Eri

"Hm.. I,itu Bagus juga.." Kata Ran yang terpesona melihat gaunnya

"Yasudah.. Beli gaun ini saja ya!" Kata Yukiko yang melihat tampang Ran yang sepertinya mau gaun itu

"Eh? Tapi.. nanti jika Shinichi-kun membeli Jas Hitam bagaimana? Kan jadi tidak cocok.." Kata Ran yang memikirkan Shinichi

"Ah.. tidak usa dipikirkan.. Kita beli saja ya!" Kata Eri yang jebejebe(?) maksa.

Dan, Dibelilah Gaun berwarna Putih cerah untuk Ran. Mereka bertigapun mencari Shinichi, Yusaku, dan Kogoro. Setelah bertemu Yukiko memperlihatkan Gaun Ran yang berwarna putih pada Shinichi, Tanpa disangka Shinichi juga membeli Jas warna hitam, padahal tadi dia sempat ingin memilih Jas berwarna Hitam. Merekapun langsung pulang ke Rumah. Setelah sampai mereka memeriksa apa yang belum untuk pertunangan besok.

"Ayah, Catering makanan untuk besok sudah dipesan 'kan?" Kata Yukiko menanyakan pada Yusaku

"Sudah... Katanya besok akan siap diantar ke Gedung Pertunangan"

"Bagaimana dengan designer yang akan merias gedungnya?"

"Sudah juga.. Aku memesan designer paling terkenal di dunia bernama Harry Werdon"

"Lalu, Bagaimana dengan kemanan pesta itu? Kan masih ada Vermouth dan Bourbon yang tersisa dari Organisasi Hitam setelah mereka dihancurkan oleh Shinichi?"

"Tenang saja.. Aku sudah bilang pada kenalan polisiku untuk membawa beberapa polisi untuk menjaga pertunangan itu dan juga, Vermouth sudah tertangkap oleh CIA, Tapi Bourbon sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahbu siapa dia dan dia juga entah melarikan diri kemana.."

"nah Baiklah kalau begitu!'

Pertunangan Shinichi dan Ran akan dilaksanakan di New York, Werlen Street.

Dan, saatnya menyebar undangan untuk para kenalan Shinichi yang tinggal di Amerika seperti Sera Masumi, Shuichi Akai, Jodie Starling dan Anggota FBI & CIA lainnya, dan juga memberi undangan untuk Para Anggota Detektif Cilik, Kenalan Polisi Shinichi dll.

**Tokyo**

"Bakaito!" Teriak seorang gadis bernama Aoko Nakamori

"Huh ada apasih Ahoko?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu –""

"Yasud, Yasud.. Ada apa?"

"Ini! Di Kotak Posku ada undangan pertunangan Shinichi dan Ran"

"Hah? BAKA TANTEI yang dari dulu selalu saja sombong dan meremehkan keahlian sulap dan pencuri sepertiku ini Tunangan?"

"Huh.. Kau juga sih menjadi Kaito Kid dengan trik murahan untuk menipu para polisis.. Untung saja kau dimaafkan"

"IYA! Nah, terus kok gak ada undangan untukku?"

"Ini undangan untukmu juga.. Undangannya berdua untuk kita -_-"

"Eh? Disini tertulis 'For Kaito and Aoko' BAKA TANTEI itu mikirin apasih?"

"Ini juga.. Mereka tunangan di New Yor, kita juga diberi tiket untuk berdua.."

"New York? Baiklah aku datang ! *Inner: Aku ikut bukan untuk tunangannya, Lumayanlah.. Kapan lagi ke New York dibayarin? Makan Gratis pula..*"

**Osaka**

"HEIJI! Bangun!" Terdengar suara Sseorang wanita yang sangat dikenal Heiji, Tak lain adalah Istrinya

"Ada apa Kazuha? Jangan teriak gitudong.. Kamu baru bangun tidur langsung teriak memanggil namaku.. Kangen ya?"

"Huh.. Siapa yang kangen? Orang setiap hari selalu sekamar -_-"

"Iya2.. Istriku, Mukamu jangan kaya gitu dong, Nanti Cantiknya hilang.. Ada apa sih?"

Sambil ngeblush karena digombalin Heiji, Kazuha menjawab "I,ini.. Ada undangan dari Shinichi dan Ran, 'For Heiji and Kazuha' Katanya mereka akan tunangan besok, dan kita diberikan tiket Osaka-New York jam.. 10 Pagi, mereka akan tunangan di New York, besok"

"NEW YORK? BESOK? Kita harus cepat!"

"Makanya cepet mandi sana!"

"Mandi berdua saja biar lebih cepet.."

"MESUM! Cepat sana! -_-"

**ESOKNYA**

**New York**

"Wah.. Meriah sekali ya!" Kata seorang pria bernama Shinichi Kudo yang melihat-lihat acaranya, Banyak yang datang, ada Sera Masumi adik dari Shuichi Akai datang bersama kakaknya Akai, Lalu ada semua anggota FBI & CIA, Ada Tooru Amuro yang memutuskan tinggal di Amerika dan juga Subaru Okiya yang bekerja di Amerika, Ada juga teman seperjuangan Shinichi, yaitu Shiho Miyano yang tinggal di Amerika sejak mengetahui kabar bahwa Ibunya masih selamat dari kecelakaan, Ada juga teman2 =nya dari Jepang, ada Sonoko, dll

Tanpa disadari Shinichi, seseorang menepuk punggung Shinichi dengan keras, Shinichipun kaget

"WOY! BAKA TANTEI!" Suara tersebut dari Rival Shinichi sejak menjadi Conan sampai sekarang, yaitu Kaito Kuroba yang baru2 saja mengungkapkan identitasnya sebagai Kaito Kid juga dan bersama Aoko Nakamori

"Ternyata kau, ngagetin aja -_-"

"Lah? Gitu doang kaget.. Payah.."

"Sudah diam!"

Perdebatan yang berlangsung beberapa menit itupun dihentikan dengan kedatangan Heiji dan Kazuha "Kalian ini.. dari dulu emang tak akur -_-" Kata pemuda hitam bernama Heiji Hattori

"BIARIN!" Jawab Shinichi

"Nah.. ini dia.. Pasangan suami-istri favorite kta... Heiji dan Kazuha ~" Kata Kaito yang menggoda Heiji

"Biarin! Aku sudah mendahulukan kalian, dan juga aku menjadi Detektif Yang menikah paling muda :p" Kata Heiji. Aoko dan Kazuha hanya mengobrol saja ditempat lain

"Oh iya, Kuroba, mending kau tembak saja Aoko itu.. Kau teman masa kecilnya kan? Sudah pasti dia menyukaimu juga.. Sudah tembak saja.. daripada Jadi Jomblo Ngenes.." Kata Shinichi yang seolah mengejek Kaito

"Iye2.. Terserah ente deh Shin.. Sebenernya sih.. Udah aku tembak dan diterima Aoko waktu dipesawat" Kata Kaito yang mengelak(?)

"Nembak cewek di pesawat? Gak elit banget sih.. -_-" Kata Heiji

"Yaudeh.. PJ! PJ!" Kata Shinichi yang meminta PJ ke Kaito, dan permintaan Pjpun dateng ke Kaito

"Ada apasih kalian bertiga?" Kata seorang berambut pirang yang suka kepo dan jebejebe pembicaraan orang, Saguru Hakuba

"Nah.. dateng juuga Master of Kepo, dan King of Jomblo kita.. Hakuba Cagulu" kata Kaito ang mengejek Hakuba

Hakuba: #hening #nusuk #dalembro..

"Hakuba, kau mendingan ikut program 'Take Me Out' Ajadeh.. daripada Jomblo mulu.." Goda Shinichi

Mereka bertigapun saling ngatain lawan mereka.

Dilain Pihak:

"Sonoko-chan! Kazuha-chan! Dan Aoko-chan!" Kata seorang gadis bernama Ran Mouri menyambut para sahabtanya itu

"RAN!" Mereka bertigapun langsung berpelukan ala2 Teletubbies gitu..

" , lama tak jumpa.." Kata seorang yang 60% Cewek 40% Cowok, yang man jebejebe aja, Sera Masumi.

"Sera-san!" ata Ran sambil berpelukan

"Eh Ran? Dia siapa?" Kata Aoko dan Kazuha berbarengan

"Oh.. biar aku yang kasih tahu" Kata Sonoko "Dia Sera Masumi, adik kandung dari Shuichi Akai, Nama sebenarnya adalah Sera Shuichi tapi karena ayah dan ibu Sera cerai, jadi Sera ganti marga, Dia seorang Detektif, Pernah menjadi murid SMU Teitan" Kata Sonoko

"Salam kenal.." Kata Sera

"Drrt.. Drrt.." Suara hp Ran dan Shinichi terdengar Isis smsnya adalah, mereka disuruh kembali ke Ruangan

Jam 20.00 Waktu New York, Acara dimulai, Ran dan Shinichi sdah siap memakaikan cincin

Tiba2 Saja...

"DOR"

Suara tembakan terdengar dari tempat duduk yang dekat pintu masuk yang jarang ada orang,

Setelah itu Tamupun berlarian, Lalu ternyata ditemukan mayat seorang pria, ternyata dia adalah Anggota CIA bernama Rell Clarkson

Setelah itu, Para detektif, Sera Masumi, Shinichi Kudo, Heiji Hattori, Saguru Hakuba, Subaru Okiya (Cuma menyelidiki padahal dia bukan Detektif), Tooru Amuro dll langsung menyelidikinya, Ternyata ditemukan DM: "Bourbon"

Shinichi mulai berpikir bahwa Bourbon adalah salah 1 diantara orang yang ia kenal, Karena Penjaga bilang bahwa tidak ada yang masuk / Keluar

Siapakah sebenernya Bourbon itu? Siapa Pelakunya?

-Kita Lanjutkan Di Chapter 3-

Nah.. Saatnya bales Repuiw, dan juga tolong berikan Kripik dan Saran

**YuraKudoKiddo: **Ngebet nikah? Tunangan dulu -_-

Udah mengalami peningkatan ya? Sekarang tingkat keberapa #salah

**Elizabeth Ran Phantomhive Kudo: **Wah.. Makasih, semoga gak mengecewakan deh..

Terimakasih yang udh baca, Gomen Heiji & Kaitonya OOC banget,dan juga dll.. Makasih yang udh baca, Pencet tomblo Review dong abis baca xD

Gomen buat yang udah penasaran sama Casenya, nanti ada di Chapter 3, saya aja gak tau ini fic genrenya Crime/Romance.. Emang kalo saya kepengen bikin romance, jadi ngaco, kalo mau bikin crime, Roancenya bagus dan... #kemudiancurhat

Yaudah, jaa~


End file.
